Always Already There
by Karasu999
Summary: (Traduction d'une fic d'Ariel D) Après être revenu à la vie, Gaara doit faire face aux implications de ses pensées lors de sa mort et réalise que ce qu'il avait toujours recherché se trouvait déjà sous ses yeux. Fiction traitant de l'amour fraternel entre Kankuro et Gaara.


**Always Already There**

常に既にそこに

Par Ariel D

_Résumé : Après être revenu à la vie, Gaara doit faire face aux implications de ses pensées lors de sa mort et réalise que ce qu'il avait toujours recherché se trouvait déjà sous ses yeux. Fiction traitant de l'amour fraternel entre Kankuro et Gaara._

_Diclaimer : Le manga de Naruto et tous ses personnages sont la propriété de Masashi Kishimoto et de Weekly Shonen Jump. Je ne tire aucun profit j'écris juste pour le plaisir._

_Note de l'auteur : Je discutais avec un autre fan du manga sur le fait que Temari et Kankuro avaient été complètement mit sur le banc de touche dans les chapitres 546 à 548, presque comme si Gaara était un enfant unique. J'en suis venue à me demander si son frère ou sa sœur ne ressentait pas une certaine frustration, voir de la jalousie envers Naruto, et cette histoire a commencé à germer dans ma tête._

_Merci à Kgemini/Chi pour la beta-lecture._

_Concernant les thermes japonais : 'Otouto' signifie petit frère, et 'Nii-san' grand frère. 'Jan' est un suffixe de fin de phrase (NdT : au même titre que le Dattebayo de Naruto) que Kankuro utilise dans la version originale du manga, rappelant la façon de parler des voyous/Yankies au Japon._

_Merci d'avance à tous ceux qui liront cette fic et à vos reviews._

* * *

La bombe, lorsqu'elle fut lâchée, frappa Gaara sans crier gare, et de plein fouet.

Trois jours à peine avaient passés depuis le décès de Chiyo et sa propre résurrection, et Gaara croulait sous les rapports concernant l'Akatsuki, l'état actuel du village, ainsi que divers ordres de missions. Pour ne rien arranger, son corps ne cessait de réclamer un repos bien mérité, et il dut se résoudre à prendre le temps de manger et dormir régulièrement pour ne pas s'écrouler de fatigue. Pourtant, malgré toute cette charge de travail et ces complications, il lui semblait que tout allait pour le mieux lorsque Temari fit irruption dans son bureau après sa pause déjeuner même la question qu'elle lui posa lui sembla parfaitement banale et insouciante.

« Comment te sens-tu ? » Elle s'arrêta juste devant son bureau, scrutant son plateau repas vide d'un œil critique. « Tu as assez mangé ? »

« Oui. Merci. » Gaara appréciait les efforts qu'elle faisait pour lui préparer chaque jour un bento maison, d'autant plus que la cuisine n'avait jamais été son point fort. Il rassembla ses couverts avec précaution et se débarrassa des miettes tombées sur la table. Il n'avait pas voulu prendre la peine de quitter son bureau pour le déjeuner, histoire de pouvoir avancer son travail tout en mangeant.

Elle hocha la tête. « De rien. Je sais bien que ce n'est pas aussi bon que ce qu'aurait pu te préparer Kankuro, mais je fais de mon mieux. » Elle n'ajouta rien, se contentant de croiser les bras en le fixant longuement.

Gaara se demanda quel genre de message il était sensé comprendre par ce regard. « C'était plutôt bon. » Assura-t-il, supposant que ce serait une réponse appropriée. Et il ne s'agissait pas d'un mensonge.

Temari fronça les sourcils, mais ne répondit pas.

Bien que Gaara ait encore beaucoup à apprendre au sujet des femmes, il connaissait bien sa sœur. D'une façon ou d'une autre, il n'avait pas su lui fournir la réponse qu'elle attendait. Il décida de changer de sujet, espérant ainsi alléger son humeur. « J'imagine que Naruto et les autres shinobi de Konoha ne doivent plus être loin de chez eux maintenant. » C'était une chose qui lui avait déjà traversé l'esprit plusieurs fois ce matin. Lorsqu'il avait reprit connaissance, il avait été stupéfait de découvrir Naruto à ses côtés, et cet instant l'avait réellement chamboulé. _C'est un véritable ami_, ne put-il s'empêcher de penser à nouveau. C'était étrange, mais son esprit ne cessait de se repasser la scène encore et encore.

Un nuage sombre sembla traverser le regard de Temari, et Gaara se rendit compte, il ne savait pourquoi, qu'il s'était débrouillé pour empirer les choses. « Ecoute, ototo, » Dit-elle. « Naruto est un garçon incroyable. Quoi qu'il ait pu faire, il a réussi à te faire changer définitivement. Quoi qu'il ait dit à Chiyo-baa a changé son attitude envers le village tout entier, et elle t'a sauvé la vie. J'en suis parfaitement consciente. Et tout ce que je pourrais dire ne parviendra jamais à exprimer toute ma gratitude à son égard. »

« Mais ? » Gaara avait beau être déconcerté par la réaction de Temari, il sentait venir un 'mais'.

« Mais rien. Je suis heureuse que tu ais réussi à trouver un ami qui te comprenne, et même si ça me fait mal de l'admettre, je sais bien que je ne pourrai jamais te comprendre comme le peut Naruto. Comme l'a si bien dit Chiyo : Il est le seul capable de comprendre ta douleur, et tu es le seul capable de comprendre la sienne. Ca me fait mal de savoir que cette porte restera à jamais fermée pour moi. Ca me fait mal de savoir qu'il y a une part de toi que je ne pourrai jamais apaiser ou soutenir parce que je n'ai pas eu à vivre les mêmes choses que toi. Mais c'est ainsi. Je ne peux rien y faire. » Elle décroisa les bras et ses poings se serrèrent, légèrement tremblants. « Mais si je le pouvais, je n'hésiterai pas à remonter le temps afin de m'assurer que ce foutu bijuu ne soit jamais scellé en toi ! »

Les yeux de Gaara s'écarquillèrent de stupeur. « Temari… » Il fit reculer sa chaise, se leva, et leva légèrement sa main vers elle, sans la toucher pour autant. « Etre des Jinchuuriki ne fait pas de nous les membres d'un club privé et élitiste. Je ne veux pas –nous ne voulons pas- nous exclure ou rejeter les autres sous prétexte qu'ils ne peuvent comprendre notre souffrance. Nous essayons au contraire de nous ouvrir et de laisser les gens se rapprocher de nous afin de partager notre peine, mais également nos joies. » Il laissa retomber sa main et secoua doucement la tête, se demandant où sa sœur avait bien pu chercher tout ça. « Non, ça n'a rien à voir avec le fait de fermer des portes aux autres. J'imagine qu'on peut nous considérer comme des frères de douleur, mais cela signifie simplement que nous avons la possibilité de nous soutenir l'un l'autre d'une façon particulière. Nous pouvons nous encourager d'une façon unique. Le fait que je sois devenu Kazekage a pu prouver à Naruto que lui aussi peut se donner les moyens de réaliser son rêve de devenir Hokage, tout comme les liens d'amitiés que Naruto a réussi à créer me prouve que moi aussi, je suis capable de me rapprocher des autres. »

« Et suite à tout ce temps passé à étudier les relations humaines, quel est selon toi la plus grande preuve d'amour ? » Temari croisa de nouveau les bras, de manière à montrer qu'elle n'en avait pas fini avec lui.

Gaara n'eut même pas besoin de réfléchir à la réponse. « Etre prêt à risquer sa vie pour celle d'un autre. Tout comme je suis prêt à mourir pour défendre le village, je suis également prêt à mourir pour mes amis. »

« Seulement tes amis ? » Demanda calmement Temari, les lèvres pincées. « Tu parles beaucoup de tes amis, et tout particulièrement de Naruto. Tu passes ton temps à parler de Naruto et du rôle qu'il a joué dans cette histoire, mais tu sembles oublier que beaucoup d'autres gens ont accouru pour te venir en aide ce jour-là. »

Gaara plissa les yeux, et grimaça intérieurement au ton qu'elle avait prit. « Tu es injuste, Temari. Vous êtes ma famille, toi et Kankuro, mais ne crois-tu pas je vous compte également parmi mes amis ? On peut très bien avoir un frère ou une sœur et ne pas l'aimer. » Il commença à sentir monter une pointe d'agacement, ne comprenant pas pourquoi elle tournait ainsi autour du pot, et se pencha en avant, poings sur la table. « Je n'ai jamais dédaigné ton soutient et celui de Kankuro, et j'ai bien remarqué que vous étiez à mes côtés lorsque je me suis réveillé. »

Temari ne cilla pas. « Alors laisse-moi te suggérer de te montrer un peu plus expansif à ce sujet avec ton nii-san. Il n'est pas très doué pour les belles paroles il laisse généralement ses actions parler à sa place. Mais est-ce que tu réalises bien ce qu'il a fait pour toi ? Je croyais que Baki t'en avais parlé, mais je me suis peut-être trompée. Aussi inconscient et irréfléchi que ça puisse paraître, il s'est lancé tout seul à la poursuite de Deidara pour te sauver, sans même attendre les renforts. Il savait parfaitement que si même toi, tu n'avais pas réussi à vaincre ton adversaire, il n'avait pas la moindre chance, mais il tenait trop à toi pour ne pas essayer, au mépris du danger. Il n'aurait jamais pu te laisser tomber. Il était prêt à mourir pour te sauver, et ça n'est d'ailleurs pas passé loin. Si Sakura-san n'était pas arrivée à temps, nous aurions dû enterrer ton nii-san en même temps que Chiyo-baa, ce jour-là. Selon ta propre définition, n'est-ce pas la plus grande preuve d'amour ? »

Gaara s'était raidit de plus en plus en écoutant les paroles de Temari. Baki avait mentionné que Kankuro avait été blessé lors de la confusion qui avait suivi son enlèvement, mais il ne lui avait pas fourni plus de détails. Jusqu'à maintenant, il n'avait absolument pas réalisé que son frère avait frôlé la mort dans une tentative désespérée et irrationnelle de le secourir. _Il a délibérément risqué sa vie –presque sacrifié sa vie- pour moi ?_

« Sais-tu pourquoi Kankuro a choisi Shanshouo ? » Continua Temari plus calmement. « Il m'a avoué que la plupart des marionnettistes attentaient leur cinquième pantin –en admettant qu'ils soient capable d'en maîtriser cinq- avant d'en choisir une de style défensif. Ils se concentrent tout d'abord sur les marionnettes d'attaque et se contentent des genjutsu ou de leurs techniques de dissimulation pour se protéger. Leur rang au sein du Corps des Marionnettistes est d'ailleurs en partie basée sur le type de pantins qu'ils utilisent, en addition de leurs talents et du nombre de pantins qu'ils sont capable de contrôler. En tenant compte de ses capacités, Kankuro aurait dû atteindre le rang 9, et depuis toujours, son but est de pouvoir atteindre le rang 30, un exploit qui n'a été réalisé jusqu'ici que par Chiyo et Sasori. Mais il n'en est quand rang 7, et ce à cause de Sanshouo. »

Gaara fut déstabilisé par ce changement de sujet si soudain, mais il savait que sa sœur ne cherchait absolument pas à détourner la conversation. Il se redressa un peu, tentant de reprendre contenance. « Je ne comprends pas. »

« C'est justement _parce que_ Sanshouo est de style défensif. » Temari posa ses mains sur ses hanches. « Mais ce n'est pas pour se défendre que Kankuro a choisi Sanshouo il l'a prit en prévoyance du jour où il pourrait avoir besoin de te protéger, _toi_. Si tu venais à te trouver à court de chakra ou à être gravement blessé, Kankuro serait en mesure de te défendre en te cachant à l'intérieur de Sanshouo –ou dans le pire des cas, l'utiliser comme bouclier. Aussi fier et ambitieux qu'il puisse être, Kankuro a sacrifié son statut au sein du Corps des Marionnettistes pour ta sécurité, et il l'a fait sans hésiter une seconde. »

Gaara détourna les yeux, la mâchoire serrée. Il était tellement embarrassé que le cactus posé sur son bureau lui parut soudain fascinant. Sa sœur cherchait toujours à lui faire comprendre quelque chose il pouvait aisément le deviner au ton de sa voix. « Où veux-tu en venir ? »

« Voilà où je veux en venir. Tu as le droit d'admirer Naruto. D'être son ami. De vous entraider. » Temari leva une main. « Mais, bordel, regarde un peu autour de toi. Il y a des gens ici-même qui t'aiment au point de vouloir mourir pour toi, et ça ne te ferait pas de mal de leur montrer un peu de gratitude, à eux aussi. A peine Kankuro avait-il retrouvé assez de force pour se mettre debout qu'il m'a accompagné dans une longue course à travers le désert pour partir à ta recherche il s'est immédiatement remit en tête de te sauver. Il s'est démené plus que de raison, sans se soucier de son état, et le voilà de nouveau cloué au lit. » Elle poussa un soupir. « Alors prends donc un peu de temps pour lui rendre visite, d'accord ? Et même si je sais que Kankuro n'est pas jaloux de Naruto et qu'il lui est sincèrement reconnaissant, je te demande d'éviter de ramener la conversation à lui, pour une fois. Si tu continues sans arrêt à parler de Naruto comme tu le fais, les gens vont finir par s'imaginer que tu ne le considères pas que comme un ami, si tu vois ce que je veux dire. »

Abasourdi par une telle idée, et plus que vexé par les insinuations de Temari, Gaara quitta son bureau sans un mot et se dirigea vers la chambre de Kankuro. Au court ces trois dernières années, L'attitude de Temari envers ses deux frère avait presque prit celle d'une figure maternelle. En tant que Jonin, elle avait appris à restreindre son tempérament agressif pour laisser place à une autorité ferme et, son petit côté mère poule mis à part, cela avait été une bonne chose.

Mais comme elle venait de le prouver à l'instant, Temari n'hésitait pas pour autant à calmer ses deux petits frères à coup de remontrances sévères et de vérités impitoyables, que ça leur plaise ou non.

* * *

L'avantage avec la famille était qu'on pouvait se permettre de parler en toute franchise. Bien ou mal, approprié ou non, ils ne seraient pas rejetés pour leurs paroles, n'étaient pas obligés de partager tout ce qu'ils ressentaient, et n'avaient pas à se contenter de dire ce que l'autre voulait entendre. Cette qualité avait été une des choses qui lui avait le plus manqué dans son enfance, bien que même lors de ses années les plus sombres, il était déjà arrivé à Kankuro de se montrer franc et direct avec lui. A présent, néanmoins, son frère et sa sœur ne le craignaient plus, et de véritables liens avaient commencé à se former entre eux. Et Gaara savait que, que Temari ait raison ou non, elle avait exprimé un sentiment qui la tourmentait sincèrement, et qui tourmentait peut-être également son frère en ce moment même.

Gaara marchait les yeux rivés au sol, sans vraiment regarder le parquet luxueux qui s'étalait sous ses pieds. La plupart des bâtiments de Suna étaient faits en argile, et leurs sols étaient en pierres ou agrémentés de tatami, mais ceux du couloir ainsi que de certaines pièces du manoir du Kazekage était recouverts d'un beau bois importé d'autres régions. Cependant, Gaara était à présent tellement perdu dans ses pensées qu'il ne remarqua même pas les reflets dorés qui l'illuminait grâce aux rayons du soleil traversant les grandes fenêtres arrondies. Et ses pensées étaient concentrées sur ce qu'il savait être ses deux plus gros défauts, le premier étant son attitude excessivement stoïque qui avait bien trop souvent tendance à perturber et à déstabiliser les gens.

Ce n'était pas intentionnel –ou du moins, ça ne l'était plus. Les souvenirs qu'il conservait de lui-même de sa plus tendre enfance lui évoquaient un petit garçon plutôt expressif, mais après la tentative de meurtre de Yashamaru et ses révélations concernant sa mère, son visage n'avait plus reflété que de la froideur ou de la haine. Le fait d'entendre que sa mère l'avait toujours haï avait à jamais détruit une partie de son âme voir son père le considérer comme un échec et tenter de le tuer l'avait plongé dans une haine plus profonde encore, ainsi qu'une terreur constante. Par pur réflexe défensif, il s'était renfermé sur lui-même et avait camouflé autant que possible ses émotions en surveillant ses expressions faciales et son langage corporel. _Personne ne doit savoir ce que je pense réellement_, s'était-il répété inlassablement. _Personne ne doit savoir ce que je ressens réellement. Je ne laisserai personne savoir qu'il me blesse. Je ne laisserai plus jamais personne me voir pleurer. Je ne leur donnerai pas cette satisfaction._

C'était devenu une seconde nature. Il avait fait cela depuis si longtemps que c'était devenu aussi automatique que son armure de sable. Etant donné qu'il n'était pas particulièrement bavard à moins d'être réellement provoqué, tout ce qui lui restait pour exprimer ses sentiments était ses actions. Jusqu'à présent, il avait cru que ce serait suffisant.

_Maintenant que j'y pense, ce n'était que pure supposition de ma part_, songea-t-il en s'arrêtant devant la porte de Kankuro._ Bien que mon frère et ma sœur aient prouvé qu'ils possédaient le même sens du devoir et des responsabilités que moi envers leur famille, leurs amis et leur village, leurs personnalités sont différentes. Il est normal qu'ils ressentent également des besoins différents._ C'était clairement évident, maintenant qu'il y réfléchissait. Prenant une profonde inspiration, il frappa à la porte.

« Entre ! » La voix de Kankuro lui sembla particulièrement rauque.

Gaara ouvrit la porte et entra, jetant quelques coups d'œil autour de lui. Kankuro avait pour habitude de laisser sa porte ouverte en guise d'invitation pour son frère et sa sœur à entrer à leur guise, mais lorsque la porte était fermée, cela ne pouvait signifier que trois choses : il dormait, il était de mauvaise humeur ou il était intensément concentré sur l'une de ses marionnettes. Mais en l'occurrence, Kankuro était simplement allongé dans son lit, les yeux rivés sur son plafond. « Comment te sens-tu ? » Tenta Gaara.

Un faible rictus étira un coin des lèvres de Kankuro, avant de se transformer en un petit sourire moqueur. « Comme un mec qui s'est fait empoisonné, a manqué de peu de rester sur le carreau, et s'est tapé un aller-retour express entre deux pays. » Il se redressa péniblement et s'adossa contre le mur. « Et toi ? Après tout, c'est toi qui… qui était vraiment mort. » Il baissa les yeux en fronçant les sourcils, et son sourire disparu.

Temari avait eu raison de s'inquiéter, réalisa Gaara, bien que ce ne soit peut-être pas exactement pour les raisons qu'elle lui avait exposé. Son nii-san n'allait pas bien. « Je suis encore fatigué. Tout le long de la journée, tous les jours. » Il s'approcha du lit de son frère. « Les medic nin ne savent pas trop si c'est un effet secondaire suite à ma mort ou si c'est tout simplement parce que je dors mal. »

« Cauchemars ? »

Gaara s'arrêta devant le lit et se figea en constatant que Kankuro venait de taper dans le mille. Il n'avait pas prévu d'ennuyer son frère et sa sœur à propos de ce petit détail. « Oui. Comment as-tu deviné ? »

Kankuro haussa une épaule. « Les gens font souvent des mauvais rêves lorsqu'ils manquent de sommeil. Ca fait quinze ans que tu ne dors pas. » Ses yeux sombres se posèrent de nouveau sur ses genoux. « Et puis, moi aussi je fais des cauchemars en ce moment. Alors si j'en fais, ça ne m'étonne pas que ce soit aussi ton cas. »

Gaara se laissa soudainement tomber sur le matelas comme s'il venait de recevoir un coup. « Tu fais des cauchemars ? » Il était si troublé que sa voix n'était plus qu'un léger murmure.

Kankuro se mit à tirer sur un fil qui dépassait au bord de son T-shirt noir. Il s'agissait d'un vieux T-shirt, qui était presque devenu gris à force d'être lavé, et était devenu légèrement trop petit suite à sa forte poussée de croissance. A force de le triturer, il découvrit accidentellement une part de son estomac et les bandages qui l'entouraient. « Je te revois mourir toutes les nuits dans mes rêves, et Chiyo-baa n'est pas là pour te sauver. A là place, je me retrouve à tes funérailles, et je vois tout le monde passer devant moi en pleurant. Mais il n'y a aucun espoir, aucun Tensei jutsu pour te ramener. » Sa voix était douce, beaucoup trop douce, et se mit peu à peu à se briser. « Alors ils t'ont placé dans un cercueil et t'ont enterré près de la tombe de notre père. »

Une fois de plus, ce furent les actions de Gaara qui parlèrent à sa place. Il se rapprocha doucement et éloigna les mains de son frère de son T-shirt, lui évitant de le dégrader davantage. Tout d'abord, les longues mains demeurèrent inertes entre les siennes, puis elles se mirent à les serrer presque douloureusement. Pendant un moment, Gaara fut incapable de trouver sa voix. Les paroles de Temari semblaient résonner dans sa tête : _Il n'aurait jamais pu te laisser tomber. Il était prêt à mourir pour te sauver, et ça n'est d'ailleurs pas passé loin. Si Sakura-san n'était pas arrivée à temps, nous aurions dû enterrer ton nii-san en même temps que Chiyo-baa, ce jour-là._ Il se força enfin à ouvrir la bouche. « Mais je suis en vie. »

Kankuro hocha la tête sans la relever, et comme il ne portait aucune peinture sur le visage, Gaara put remarquer les profondes cernes noires qui se dessinaient sous ses yeux.

_Je me disais que je ne ferai que lui causer du souci si je venais lui parler de mes cauchemars, _songea Gaara, confus. _Mais selon ma propre définition de l'amitié, les douleurs doivent être partagées, et il ne m'était même pas venu à l'idée que lui aussi puisse avoir besoin de moi._

« Je suis désolé que tu sois si fatigué. » Murmura Kankuro, les yeux posés sur leurs mains enlacées. « Mais je suis heureux que tu sois… tu sais… toujours là. »

« Lorsque je suis mort, je n'arrivais plus à savoir où j'étais, ni même qui j'étais. » Gaara marqua une pause, lui-même surpris par ses propres révélations. Il avait seulement voulu dire quelque chose, et les mots s'étaient échappés de sa bouche sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte. Ceci étant, ce n'était que la stricte vérité. Il avait un tel désir de se sentir utile pour les autres que sa vie toute entière était axée sur ce besoin. Il ne se voyait qu'à travers les gens qui l'entouraient. Aussi, lorsqu'il s'était retrouvé seul entre la vie et la mort, il n'avait plus trop su dire qui il était, ou ce qu'il avait été. « J'étais incapable de savoir si j'avais su me rendre utile auprès de qui que ce soit, ou si ma vie n'avait pas eu le moindre sens. »

Kankuro releva la tête, les yeux écarquillés et emplis d'une émotion proche de l'effroi. « Gaara… »

Bien qu'il ne soit toujours pas convaincu de vouloir partager ce genre de pensées, à présent qu'il avait commencé, Gaara fut incapable de s'arrêter. « Ai-je réussi ? Est-ce que quelqu'un avait eu besoin de moi ? » Poursuivit-il d'une voix égale, avant de marquer une pause. Pendant un moment, il se sentit de nouveau perdu entre deux mondes, incapable de se souvenir pourquoi il ressentait un tel besoin de se rendre utile. « Je commence à me rendre compte à présent que je ne possède aucune identité propre en dehors de celles qui me relient aux autres : Kazekage, ami, leader, protecteur… » _Fils renié_, ajouta-t-il pour lui-même. « Mais qui suis-je ? Qu'est-ce que 'Gaara' ? »

Kankuro raffermit sa prise sur sa main, plus gentiment cette fois.

« Puis j'ai entendu une voix qui m'appelait. » Reprit Gaara. Il n'avait pas oublié que Temari lui avait demandé de ne pas parler de Naruto, mais il ne pouvait s'en empêcher. « J'ai entendu Naruto, j'ai senti sa main se poser sur mon épaule. »

Un regard d'une infinie tristesse traversa les yeux de Kankuro, qui lui relâcha enfin les mains. « Je suis désolé, Gaara. J'aurai voulu… J'aurai voulu te sauver. J'ai essayé, mais... »

«_Il était prêt à mourir pour te sauver, et ça n'est d'ailleurs pas passé loin. » _Gaara l'interrompit avec douceur. « Tu refusais de laisser l'Akatsuki m'emmener. Et quand je suis revenu à moi, vous étiez tous là. J'arrivais à peine à le réaliser. Mais tu étais là, à mes côtés, sourire aux lèvres. Te souviens-tu de ce que tu m'as dit ? »

Kankuro regarda dans sa direction, sans réellement croiser ses yeux. « J'ai dit que je me ferai toujours du soucis pour toi. »

« Tu as dit plus que ça. » Gaara sentit ses lèvres s'étirer légèrement à ce souvenir. Il savait également quel était son second grand défaut : bien qu'il reconnaisse que son frère lui témoigne une attention indéniable et qu'il soit conscient de s'être rapproché de lui, il avait toujours du mal à définir la profondeur de leur relation. Il en était de même avec Temari et les autres villageois. Lors de sa mort, il s'était demandé s'il manquerait vraiment à quelqu'un, et n'avait pas réalisé à quel point il pouvait être loin de la réalité.

De ce fait, son frère et sa sœur n'étaient pas certains de savoir jusqu'où portait l'affection que leur accordait Gaara, tout comme lui-même ne savait pas ce qu'il représentait réellement à leurs yeux. Mais à présent, Kankuro lui avait fait fourni la preuve la plus limpide de l'étendue de son amour : Il avait risqué sa vie pour lui. Il avait également affirmé à haute voix qu'il s'inquiéterait toujours pour lui, ce qui dans le langage de Kankuro équivalait largement un '_je t'aime_', et avait ponctué sa phrase d'un 'petit frère'.

« Vraiment ? » Kankuro se décida enfin à croiser son regard, l'air confus.

« Tu m'as appelé 'Otouto' » Répondit doucement Gaara.

Kankuro se redressa un peu. « Evidemment, _jan_. Tu _es_ mon Otouto. »

Gaara aurait presque pu entendre le 'précieux' qui se cachait au milieu de cette phrase, et sentit ses lèvres s'étirer un peu plus en un léger sourire. Une douce chaleur enveloppa son cœur, comme un duvet, le rassurant une fois de plus sur le fait qu'il était vraiment aimé. « Alors peut-être est-ce également une part de mon identité, 'Otouto'. »

« Bien sûr. » Le visage de Kankuro prit soudain un air grave. « Mais tu as besoin d'une identité qui t'appartienne entièrement –quelque chose qui ne concerne personne d'autre, quelque chose qui vienne de toi. Tu ne peux pas uniquement te définir à travers ce que les autres pensent de toi, comme lorsque tu étais enfant, ou par le rôle que tu joues dans leur vie en tant qu'ami ou Kazekage. Il y a un Gaara qui n'es rien qu'à toi, un Gaara qui existera et perdurera même après la mort, sans se soucier des éléments extérieurs. »

Dérouté par la pertinence et la gravité contenues dans ces paroles, Gaara ne trouva rien à répondre.

Kankuro sourit enfin. « Et en tant que nii-san, je prendrai soin de toi jusqu'à ce que tu le trouves, Otouto. »

Gaara prit conscience que Temari avait eu raison au moins sur un point : il y avait à ses côté des personnes qui l'aimaient, des personnes qui lui étaient chères, et qui avaient beau ne pas pouvoir le comprendre parfaitement, continuaient à le soutenir jours après jours. « Tu es mon nii-san, mais tu es aussi mon ami, » Déclara-t-il, son sourire naissant s'étirant davantage à l'impact de cette révélation. _Et je tiens à toi_.

Cette annonce fut accueillie par une paire d'yeux grands comme des soucoupes. « Gaara… »

Dans une situation de ce genre, Kankuro avait souvent le réflexe de sortir une plaisanterie ou une remarque désobligeante afin d'alléger un moment trop intense ou pesant. Il était un acteur né, pouvait donner vie aux soirées les plus mornes, et était un formidable conteur. Mais il possédait une autre facette, plus cachée –celle qui veillait sur sa famille, qui était capable de prendre des décisions rapidement, et respectait les anciennes traditions. La première facette savait comment remonter le moral de Gaara la seconde le couvait d'une attention discrète. Gaara attendit de voir laquelle prendrait le dessus cette fois-ci, mais à sa plus grande surprise, une facette plus incroyable encore fit son apparition. Kankuro s'approcha de lui et l'enlaça, le serrant étroitement contre sa poitrine.

Gaara se souvint du contact qu'il avait ressenti lors de sa résurrection : la main sur son épaule, la voix qui l'appelait, l'amour tacite. Et aussi différents que puissent être les deux frères, ils possédaient au moins un point commun : ils préféraient les gestes à la parole. Gaara accepta donc l'étreinte, et y répondit –la toute première étreinte de sa vie. Il posa sa joue contre l'épaule de son frère, appréciant les bras puissants qui l'entouraient, et se serra un peu plus contre lui. « En tant que Kazekage, et en tant que frère, je ferai tout pour te protéger, moi aussi. » Murmura-t-il.

« D'accord. » Entendit-il en guise de réponse. Ils restèrent ainsi pendant un moment, chacun se nourrissant de la force et du soutient de l'autre.

Bien que Temari ait au premier abord heurté ses émotions, Gaara lui fut reconnaissant de l'avoir poussé à rendre visite à son frère aujourd'hui. Kankuro dormait déjà lorsqu'il se décidait à quitter son bureau depuis ces trois derniers jours, et ils n'avaient absolument pas eu l'occasion de se voir. Il sentit son cœur s'alourdir en songeant que son frère avait dû se faire du souci pour lui pendant tout ce temps, mais avait été dans l'incapacité de venir le voir en personne il avait dû rester ici en espérant que Gaara passerait le voir afin de s'assurer que tout allait bien. En y réfléchissant, Temari avait probablement dû en avoir assez des interrogatoires de Kankuro concernant son état de santé, et s'était énervée du fait que Gaara ne prenne pas le temps de prendre des nouvelles de son nii-san. Son attitude concernant Naruto avait dû être la goutte d'eau qui avait fait déborder le vase.

« Je suis désolé de ne pas être venu te rendre visite plus tôt. » S'excusa Gaara en s'écartant enfin de son frère.

Kankuro haussa les épaules avec un sourire. « Bah, laisse tomber, je suis juste content de voir que tu te portes bien. »

_Il s'est vraiment fait du souci_, songea Gaara, voyant clair dans son jeu.

Le sourire fut rapidement remplacé par un froncement de sourcils. « Ou du moins que tu ne te portes pas trop mal. Je ne vais pas te retenir plus longtemps –tu dois encore avoir du travail, j'imagine- mais il va falloir qu'on discute de cette histoire de cauchemars, d'accord ? »

_Rectification_, pensa Gaara, touché._ Il se fait toujours du souci_. « D'accord. » Même s'il n'avait pas très envie de préoccuper son frère plus que nécessaire, il voyait bien que celui-ci n'avait pas l'intention de le lâcher. Par ailleurs, lui aussi s'inquiétait des cauchemars que faisait Kankuro. « Mais si tu dors déjà… »

« Eh bien tu n'auras qu'à me réveiller. » Kankuro semblait on ne peut plus déterminé, et Gaara ne protesta pas. « A plus tard, _jan_. Merci d'être passé. »

Gaara sentit un nouveau sourire se dessiner sur ses lèvres. « Oui, à plus tard. » Il se leva et se dirigea vers la sortie, ressentant l'amour que lui portait son frère comme s'il s'agissait d'une entité matérielle, veillant sur lui où qu'il soit.

Il espéra de tout cœur être capable de lui retourner cet amour et cet appui. Il s'agissait d'un nouveau challenge, d'un nouveau but, que Gaara accepta de relever avec joie.


End file.
